Wilbur
by suzie2b
Summary: Tully makes a new friend.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Wilbur**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The Rat Patrol pulled into a wadi oasis for the night. There would be trees for shade and cover, and, above all, water. As Hitch and Tully stopped the jeeps at the top of the wadi, the four men knew something wasn't right. There was a small wagon, sitting next to what could only be a campsite. That in itself was not unusual. It was the fact that there didn't appear to be anyone around and from where they were there didn't seem to have been a fight of some kind.**

 **Troy looked around. "Okay, Hitch, keep your eyes open while the rest of us go down and take a look around."**

 **The private got into the back of the jeep. "Right, sarge."**

 **Tully drove down into the wadi with Troy and Moffitt. As they walked around the campsite, it was obvious that no one had been there in days, as sand had blown over the fire pit and partially covered the blankets that were there. Troy checked out the wagon while Moffitt circled the small pond of the oasis, and Tully walked toward the trees.**

 **After a few minutes, Moffitt called, "Troy! Over here!"**

 **The sergeant hurried over to where Moffitt was kneeling, "What'd you find?"**

 **There was the body of an elderly Arab man half-covered by sand laying several yards from the water's edge. "Looks like he's been dead for a few days."**

 **They pulled the dead Arab out of the sand and checked the body over. Troy observed, "He hasn't been shot or stabbed. Think the water's been poisoned?"**

 **Moffitt shook his head. "I doubt it. Judging by his apparent age and the way his fingers are locked, clutching the front of his thawb at the chest rather than the stomach, I'd say natural causes. Possibly a heart attack."**

 **They heard a braying sound and when they turned they saw Tully leading a grey and white donkey out of the trees. The animal followed the private easily as they walked down to the water, where it eagerly started to drink.**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Think Charley will let Tully keep him?"**

 **The sergeants joined him and Troy said, "Who's your friend?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "Wilbur was tied up in those trees with no food or water. Looks like he's been gnawin' on whatever he could reach."**

 **Moffitt grinned. "You've already given him a name?"**

" **Didn't seem right just calling him 'donkey'. He kinda reminds me of a guy I knew in high school. Wilbur Donnelly."**

 **Troy shook his head and couldn't help but smile at the pair. Wilbur's withers barely reached Tully's waist. Then he sobered and said, "We found his owner dead. Looks like natural causes. You and Hitch better bury him."**

 **Tully nodded as he dropped the lead to head for the jeep and signal Hitch to come on down. Wilbur immediately started to follow. Moffitt walked to the top of the wadi to take over on watch as the privates got shovels and walked to where the dead man lay. Again Wilbur followed.**

 **Hitch turned and looked at the little donkey with a smile. "I think he likes you."**

 **As they dug a grave over by the trees, Wilbur approached the body. He snuffled around the old man for a minute, then gave a snort. He went to stand near Tully and watch his and Hitch's progress.**

 **By the time Hitch and Tully were finished, it was nearly dark. Troy had a fire going in the pit the old man had used and had some dinner started. As he watched the two privates walking towards camp, he noticed Wilbur following dutifully. Hitch took the shovels back to the jeeps and Troy said to Tully, "I looked through that wagon. Looks like there's some food there for your friend."**

 **Tully looked at the donkey and said, "Come on, Wilbur. Let's go take a look."**

 **After Troy, Hitch, Tully, and Wilbur had eaten, Tully went up to take over on watch so Moffitt could eat.**

 **The sergeant smiled as he watched Wilber follow Tully to the top of the wadi. Moffitt asked, "What are you going to do when we leave in the morning?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "Don't know yet."**

 **############################**

 **When Tully woke up in the morning, he found Wilbur lying next to him. He sighed as he sat up and patted the animal on the back. "What am I gonna do with you?"**

 **Troy stood over them with two mugs of coffee. "That's my question." He knelt and handed a coffee to the private.**

 **Tully took a sip as he thought about it, then he asked, "Can't we take him with us back to base."**

 **Troy smiled. He knew that was going to be Tully's first choice. "And how are we going to get him there? We're less than a day away from base in the jeeps. If we have to go slow enough to lead Wilbur, it'll take us at least three days."**

 **Tully leaned on his new friend. "I just can't leave him here, sarge. Other than the fact that there's not enough food, donkeys are herd animals. He'd never survive out here alone."**

 **Moffitt wandered over with his tea. "What if we could get Wilbur to the orphanage in Samawah? I'm sure Sister Kathryn will take him in. They have one donkey there already, and the children will take very good care of him."**

 **Troy stood up and said, "Again … how are we going to get him there?"**

 **Hitch had come down from watch and heard the conversation. He said, "Why don't you and I go back to base and get a truck, sarge? Moffitt and Tully can wait here with Wilbur."**

 **Tully got to his feet saying excitedly, "Yeah, that's a great idea!" Troy looked at his men skeptically and Tully pleaded, "It could work, sarge. From here we're only about an hour from Samawah. Please?"**

 **Troy sighed and finally relented. "You're lucky we're behind our own lines here."**

 **Tully grinned like a kid with a new pet. "Thanks, sarge!" He turned to the donkey, who was now standing next to Tully and scratched behind his long ears. "Hear that, Wilbur, we found a home for ya."**

 **Troy and Hitch climbed into the jeep after breakfast. Troy said, "Okay, we should be back this evening. Even though we're behind allied lines, keep your eyes open."**

 **############################**

 **It was several hours after dark when Moffitt came down off the wadi and said, "There's two vehicles coming this was, but I can't tell if it's Troy and Hitch.**

 **Tully tied Wilbur to the wagon and told him to stay. Then he grabbed his machine gun and joined Moffitt at the jeep, where he was manning the 50 caliber. A few minutes passed and they could hear the vehicles getting closer. As soon as the jeep crested the wadi and started down with a truck following, Moffitt and Tully knew who it was and breathed easier.**

 **Hitch was driving the jeep and Tully met him, saying, "We expected you guys hours ago."**

 **Hitch smiled as he said, "We ran into someone on base who wanted to help us out." They turned as Moffitt offered a hand as Charley slid out of the passenger side of the truck. "Once we got the truck she insisted on getting some feed and few other things to bring along."**

 **Tully grinned and started towards to the truck. Charley met him halfway and he kissed her before he said, "What are you doing here? Captain Boggs is going to have fit when you don't show up for work tomorrow."**

 **Charley looked up at him with a smile. "What's tomorrow?"**

" **Friday." Tully saw the look on her face and chuckled. "It'll be the third Friday of the month. Your day off."**

" **When I found out you guys were going to Samawah I asked if I could tag along." There was braying** **sounds and Charley laughed. "That must be Wilbur."**

" **The one and only."**

 **Tully followed Charley over to the wagon. She scratched the donkey's head between his ears as Tully untied the lead and said, "He followed me home. Can I keep him?"**

 **Charley giggled. "Sure. He can sleep on your side of the bed."**

 **Before Tully could make a remark, Troy called, "Tully, give us a hand! We need to get the back of this truck ready for tomorrow."**

 **He dropped the lead and called back, "Be right there, sarge!" Tully took Charley by the hand and they started back to the truck.**

 **Charley turned to look over her shoulder and saw Wilber following. "Sam wasn't kidding, was he?"**

 **Tully said, "Nope, he follows me around like a puppy."**

 **Later in the night, Hitch came down to wake Tully for watch. He stopped and grinned at the sight in front of him. Tully was asleep wedged between Charley and Wilbur. "Wish I had a camera." Hitch gave Tully's foot a nudge and watched him slide carefully out from between his bedmates and stand up. Tully saw the look on Hitch's face and smiled as he said quietly, "At least I was warm."**

 **As soon as Tully walked away, Wilbur got up to follow.**

 **############################**

 **The next morning when they were getting ready to load Wilbur into the truck, Charley looked at the wooden ramp and said, "It's too steep. He won't be able to climb it."**

 **Tully smiled as he stared at the ramp for several seconds, then said, "Go get some nails and a hammer from the jeep." He pulled his knife out of its sheath. "I'll be right back."**

 **Charley watched him move towards the grove of trees with Wilber right behind him, then went to fetch the hammer and nails. When Troy saw what she was getting out of Tully's toolbox he asked, "What are you doing with those? I thought you and Tully were loading the donkey while the rest of us got the jeeps ready."**

 **Charley said, "Ramp's too steep. Tully has an idea how to fix the problem."**

" **Okay, but don't take too long. We need to get moving."**

 **A few minutes later Tully and Wilbur returned with some small branches. Soon he had nailed them at intervals the length of the ramp, making it so Wilbur's feet wouldn't slide. "It's still steep, but I think we can make it work." Tully led Wilber over and tried to coax the animal up the ramp, but Wilbur refused. "Come on, boy, you can do it."**

 **The look in Wilbur's eyes said, "Nope. No way." And he sat down on his haunches and refused to budge.**

 **Charley sighed. "Now what do we do?"**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch were finished with their chores and were watching. Moffitt said, "I have a suggestion that might work." He had Hitch bring a jeep over and park it alongside the back of the truck at the end of the ramp. The end of the ramp was lifted and set on the hood of the jeep. "Now, bring out that second ramp."**

 **Charley questioned, "Second ramp?"**

 **Troy said, "We didn't want to tell Sergeant Peters in the motor pool we were going to be loading a donkey into one of his trucks. Hitch told him we needed it to transport one of the jeeps."**

 **Charley nodded. "Thus two ramps."**

 **The second ramp was unload and placed with one end on the jeep and the other on the ground, making one long ramp which was not near as steep.**

 **Tully again led Wilbur to the ramp, and again he refused to get onto it. Frustrated, they all fell silent trying to think of a way to get the donkey into the truck.**

 **Hitch said, "Maybe we should've gotten the truck with the hoist."**

 **Then Charley said, "Wait a minute." She climbed into the back of the truck and rummaged around until she found what she was looking for. Charley emerged and walked down the ramp to the hood of the jeep with two big, juicy carrots. She leaned down and stuck one out to Wilbur. "Here ya go. Want a snack, Wilbur?" The donkey stuck his nose out and sniffed the offering. Charley let him take a bite then straightened up so the carrot was out of his reach. "If you want more, you're going to have to come to me." Wilbur tentatively took a step onto the ramp and tried to reach for the carrot. Charley back stepped onto the ramp. "Nope. Not until you come up here."**

 **Wilbur started slowly up the ramp and Tully dropped the lead. When Wilbur was on the hood of the jeep, Charley let him have another bite. She started to back up the ramp and Tully and Moffitt stood on either side in case she took a misstep. Wilbur followed the carrot up the ramp into the truck and got the prize at the end.**

 **Troy couldn't believe what they were going through for a donkey and shook his head with a smile. "Okay, load up the ramps so we can get outta here."**

 **Tully and Charley rode in the back with Wilbur while Hitch drove the truck. Charley spread one of the two bales of straw they'd brought on the floor of the truck and the minute Tully sat down Wilbur laid down next to him and put his head across Tully's lap.**

 **############################**

 **The trip to Samawah and Sister Kathryn's orphanage took a little over an hour because they had to drive around a German patrol. The last thing they needed was to have to do battle with the cargo they were carrying.**

 **When the truck pulled up in front of the orphanage children emerged from everywhere to greet their friends. They watched curiously as Hitch parked the jeep as he had in the wadi.**

 **Moffitt helped Charley out of the back of the truck as Tully started to drag the ramps out.**

 **Sister Kathryn appeared behind the mob of children and smiled. "Well! Isn't this a nice surprise?"**

 **Charley went to the sister and the two women hugged. "Nice to see you again, Sister Kathryn."**

" **Always a pleasure when you and the others drop by, Charley. What on earth have you brought us this time?"**

" **Just a little addition to your household."**

 **Tully held out a carrot and Wilbur followed him down the ramps without much hesitation this time. There was a collective "Ohhhh!" from the children.**

 **Kathryn was surprised to say the least. "A donkey?"**

 **Charley nodded. "We were hoping you wouldn't mind. The guys found Wilbur at an oasis after his owner had died."**

" **Wilbur?"**

 **Charley giggled, "Tully named him."**

 **A small hand tugged on Charley's and a little girl asked, "Did you bring him for us, Mrs. Tully?"**

 **Charley smiled. "Well, it's up to Sister Kathryn, Skye…"**

 **Another young voice begged, "Please, sister…" And soon others joined in.**

 **Kathryn laughed and said, "I'll tell you what. If it's all right with Afina, it's all right with me." She turned to one of the older boys. "Jahmal, would you mind bringing Afina out here."**

 **A few minutes later Jahmal led a brown female donkey with black and white markings out to where everyone was waiting. The two animals sniffed and nuzzled each other like long lost friends. Then Wilbur followed Jahmal and Afina back to the corral without a backwards glance with the rest of the children following excitedly.**

 **Tully grinned and went to stand next to his wife. "I think I've been replaced."**

 **Charley put her arms around him with a smile. "Guess that means I'm stuck with you then."**

 **Troy said, "Okay, let's get the rest of this stuff unloaded."**

 **Kathryn said, "The rest?"**

" **Just a few things Charley thought to bring."**

 **Tully and Hitch got into the back and handed down a bushel basket of carrots and another of apples. A bale of straw and one of hay, and two bags of oats.**

 **Sister Kathryn grinned as she said, "You came prepared, didn't you?"**

 **Charley said, "Well, I'm sure Wilbur will be willing to share the carrots and apples with his new family, but it wouldn't be fair to bring him without helping to supplement things until he gets settled in."**

 **############################**

 **After lunch, Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, Tully, and Charley were getting ready to leave. Tully walked over to the corral with a couple of carrots. Wilbur saw him and trotted over. Tully held a carrot so the donkey could munch on it and said, "Well, fella, I think you're gonna do just fine here."**

 **Charley walked up beside him and took the second carrot from him. She called to Afina and the other donkey trotted over to accept the offered treat. "It's not like you won't see Wilbur again, you know."**

 **Tully smiled. "Yeah, I know. I'm just going to miss having him follow me around." Afina finished her carrot and had wandered off while Wilbur pushed his snout against Tully's arm. Absently, he reached over and scratched behind the donkey's long ears as he said, "I'll stop by to visit now and then."**

 **They heard Troy call, "Charley, Tully, let's get moving!"**

 **They turned and Tully put an arm around Charley as they walked toward the truck. "So, did you have a good day off today?"**

 **Charley grinned as she hugged him. "Any time I can spend my day off with you is a good one. And days like today don't come along very often out here."**

" **Days like today?"**

" **A day where the war isn't the biggest thing on our minds."**

 **Tully opened the passenger side door of the truck and helped Charley climb in. He smiled and said, "I didn't think of it like that. It has been a good day … so far."**

 **Charley leaned out the window after he closed the door. "So far?"**

 **Tully walked around the truck and got in behind the wheel before he said, "We'll be home in a couple of hours. Once the jeeps are in for service the rest of the day is ours."**

" **To do with as we see fit."**

 **Charley and Tully leaned in and kissed each other lovingly just as Troy stuck his head in the window and said with a smile, "All right you two. Am I going to have to separate you?"**

 **They straightened up in the seat and Tully said with a grin, "No, sarge, we'll behave … at least until we get home."**


End file.
